runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Nuker w
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nuker w page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Soldier 1033 (Talk) 06:55, June 4, 2010 The UCUL Hello Nuker, my rs name is Darkness0988. I have been in several different clans. I once attempted to make my own union, but it didn't work out. I like your ideas of a Leaderism and wish to join your union. I want to join as a single person. I am interested in the job of Minister of Internal Operations. If you could explain how being the Minister of that works it would be great. I will also try to get other clans to join. I hope I can help. I can gurantee you that I have cut all strings with enemies of the Triumvirate. I did that blindly because i was frustrated with Zerouh. Trust me, having me by your side will not spark a war. I want to start out new. I understand if you say no. Hey, I'm friends with Zerouh, and let me tell you this. This guy will betray you. He told our enemies of our secret site and attempted to start a mutiny crisis. I speak on behalf of Zerouh when I say that this won't ruin relationships between us, but it will ruin your own clan to have him in it. Believe me, all the Executives of the Triumvirate would agree with me.Red Dog31 23:38, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :*I for one, agree with Red. Darkness has proved an issue in the past, he has claimed to have "changed" many times, with no actual change. ゼロウ 00:18, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :*I am done. I'm gone. Forever. I hope your happy. You won Zerouh, good bye. :*You mean WE won, Darkness. And I thank you for looking at it our way Nuker.Red Dog31 02:11, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Fixed your union link I have moved your link from List of clans to the Unions page. I also fixed the link because it did not link to your page. I ask you to check your edits next time. Thank-you. Agent 22135 11:37, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Head of Media I'm not really second-in-command. All the Executives have equal power. But, if you want to apply for the Head of Media position, you're gonna have to post a statement as to why you want to be the Head of Media and what you'd do if you were elected to the position. Also, Zerouh will send you a question regarding the constitution. Using these two, we will see if you are worthy of being an Executive.' P.S. Post you're statement on Zerouh's talk page, not mine.Red Dog31 16:27, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :*When you have a statement please do send it to me, it is great to hear you are interested and I wish you luck. Thank you Red for taking great care of things. ゼロウ 17:47, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :*No problem Zerouh.Red Dog31 18:04, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::*I did not miss it, I am waiting for some space to clear so I may table the discussion. Do you have an email I can send some Executive exclusive things to? ゼロウ 15:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::*Well who knows. I will review it and send the results to the branch. Thank you and stand by for your results. ゼロウ 04:22, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::*So far very good. Most Executives approve, they are about to be shown the test results as well. ゼロウ 20:55, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::*Thank you. It was someone else, he needed help with a video. ゼロウ 03:45, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::*We are currently reviewing your test results. My apologies for the delay. ゼロウ 06:18, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::* How long have you been in the triumvirate? 18:46, June 11, 2010 (UTC) your ideas I need to talk with u about leaderism and all. you can contact me at appraochinglight@gmail.com, I cant tell them publically. thanks. RE: Message No, I was just resigning an old post that I noticed didn't have a signature. The one where I was warning you about Darkness. Sorry about the confusion. Cheers!Red Dog31 15:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:UCUL offer Unfortunately, we cannot accept your offer. We are in another Union, known as Union:Empire of Siscia, we have also seen that you have connections with Zerouh's Triumvirate, and we'll give you 2 options: #A sort of 'You scratch my back, I scratch your back' thing. #Or we can forget that this offer even took place. Good luck picking. :) [[User:Red Revolt|'ʇןoʌǝɹ pǝɹ']] 16:38, August 8, 2010 (UTC) *K, give me about a day to respond. [[User:Red Revolt|'ʇןoʌǝɹ pǝɹ']] 13:12, August 9, 2010 (UTC) *We've decided it better to talk to a gen in-game. [[User:Red Revolt|'ʇןoʌǝɹ pǝɹ']] 00:07, August 11, 2010 (UTC) About you in Runescape. I need to ask you a few questions, just for clarification. 1: Are you on a lot? 2: Do you keep private on or off? 3: What time zone are you in? Thank you. No 3 Xaldin 20:42, September 6, 2010 (UTC) UCUL I was just wondering if your union (UCUL) is still active? Thanks, 00:30, January 29, 2011 (UTC)